Gunna Be Fun
by TheLoneReed
Summary: Every really like a guy?Not just the normal 'really'the kind that leaves you gasping for air anytime he mentions a letter of your name.& he doesn't seem to even notice your existence, & when he finally does, you've moved on.And all that's left is:revenge.
1. Lets Get The Show on the Road

Ginny smiled down at herself, though she had grown quite a bit in age, she still remained the small gangly girl she had always been. But now her short, straight hair had been replaced with bouncing red curls that fell softly just a bit past her shoulders. Hey eyes that had kept their innocent quality were now accented with just a hint of mascara. And her once straight has a board figure had filled out just little. Nature had been good to her, but not too good. She was still as skinny as ever, and her womanhood qualities were about a 1, she still had the same Weasley blush and the same Weasley temper, and the same Weasley feet that stuck out more than she would've liked.

Glancing one last time at herself, she left her cramped, yet homey room in the borough and walked swiftly downstairs.

"GINNY!!! WE'RE LEAVING!! IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, I'LL PUT A HEX ON YOUR UNDERWEAR TO MAKE LITTLE FARTS AT INOPERTUNE TIMES! GET DOWN HE-" Ronald Weasley was cut short as Ginny appeared at the bottom of the stairs, giving him a disapproving stare. 

She rolled her eyes and chuckled at her brother. "I _really hope you don't act like such a prat when Harry and Hermione are staying here."_

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were coming to stay with the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer, about one month, then just travel to Hogwarts along with the Weasleys. After Harry had come home that summer, as quiet and devastated as ever about his godfather's death, the Dursleys decided his plummet in spirit must be the work of some mental illness that they wanted as little to do with as possible. So, it wasn't too much of a difficulty to persuade his Aunt and Uncle to let him come stay with them. 

Fortunately, through the help of multiple letters from his friends and from some of the adults that had been fighting Voldemort's slaves along with him at the Department of Mysteries, Harry had come out of his slum for the most part, choosing to enjoy life to the fullest and never let anything beat him. If it was one thing Harry knew, it was that that was what Sirius would have wanted for him most of all.

Hermione Granger had convinced her parents that though the "Dentistry Through The Ages" tour would be a very educational process, she would rather stay with her friends. The scary thing was, it was a tough decision for her.  

Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and Bill, who was also visiting for the Summer, were getting ready to pile into the old Ford Mr. Weasley had yet again borrowed from work, and go to pick up the two waiting summer visitors.

Ron looked his sister up and down scrupulously with narrowed eyes. Finally, approving of the small amount of skin she was showing in her faded blue jeans and plain black t-shirt. 

Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "Can we go now, or do you want to check underneath my toenails for spare condoms?"

Ron's eyes widened but at the annoyed look on Ginny's face he quickly looked away sheepishly. "Yeah, come on, let's go."

On their way out to the car Ginny started teasing Ron about his most clueless subject: girls.

"So, you excited to see you _lover?" She joked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively._

"Hey! Harry and I aren't like that, we're definitely into gir-"

"Are you really _that _thick Ron? Wait, don't answer that. _Of course _I wasn't talking about Harry, but at the rate you're putting the moves on Hermione, I am beginning to wonder if you _are _like that." She said, her eyes twinkling playfully.

"Her-Hermione?" Ron said, his voice cracking. "Where would you get an idea like that? We're totally just friends!"

"Oh, _of course _you are! _How _could I have been so silly? It's _obvious _nothing's going on between you two. And that's a fact!" Ginny said in a mock sincere voice.

Ron narrowed his eyes at her. "You better not be being sarcastic, Ginny."

"Who, _me?_ _Of COURSE not! Why would you think I was being _sarcastic_?" _

"Ginny . . . . ." Ron said, gritting his teeth.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Chill, Ron. Although making fun of your complete lack of skill with girls is great fun, we have to go." They had now reached the car and Ginny hopped in quickly, Ron sliding in next to her and closing the door.

"What do you mean 'lack of skill'?" Ron started, but just then Mr.Weasley started the car and, remember Mr.Weasley wasn't exactly the master of muggle things, began zooming down the dusty road at an incredibly high speed, giving them all a horrible jolt.

Soon enough, Mr. Weasley had gotten his driving speed to only 15 miles above the limit, and, with the help of Mrs. Weasley, managed to make it safely to Hermione's small , two story house on Cedar Lane. The house was white with forest green shutters and a rich red door, flower boxes adorned with white daisies hung from the windows.

It was obvious that perfection ran in the family.

Ginny slowly got out of the car but had to back against the car as a blur with short, red hair shot past her. 

"Sheesh, Ron, maybe you should be just a _bit _more _eager." Ginny muttered as she took a slightly slower approach up to the door. _

Ron raised his hand to knock but before he could the door swung open to reveal Hermione, just as bushy haired as ever. Hermione was smiling brightly and her smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear when she was met with the now brilliantly red face of Ron. 

"Uh….Hermione….hi…." said the now sputtering and embarrassed Ron. 

"Ron! Hi….uh…" Now we had two red faced teens, both hopelessly clueless to the other's affections.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled, freeing both of them from the awkward silence.

"GINNY!" Hermione yelped, belting over to her. Both enveloped the other in a tight hug, squeezing as hard as they could. Separating, Ginny took Hermione's hand and led her over to the car. Making sure her brother, who was struggling desperately to pick up Hermione's luggage, but failing miserably, couldn't hear.

"So . . . are you excited?!?" Ginny asked, refusing the urge to squeal hopelessly.

"Of course! A whole month at the borough, hanging out with great friends!" 

"Oh, forget that." Ginny said, as though tossing aside an old shoe. "I meant are you excited that this is a visit where you are finally going to tell Ron that you like him?!?"

Hermione stared at her for a second. "Oh _no, Ginny, I couldn't. You don't know how mortified I would be."_

"Oh get off it, you're a _girl, _you're supposed to be more mature than him in this!" Ginny said, frustrated.

"Gin, I can't. I mean I _can't._" Hermione tried to look laid back, quite unsuccessfully. "Actually, I really don't like him like that. We're just friends, really. I mean, _Ron and __me?  Can you imagine a more-"_

"Perfect couple? No, I can't." said Ginny, laughing. "Come on, let's go, I'll argue with you later." 

They both got into the car which had now magically expanded its back seat. After Bill had finally helped the struggling and red faced Ron with Hermione's luggage, they set off to Number 4 Privet Drive. 

When they arrived at Privet Drive, if it hadn't been for the _perfectly _placed numbers on the houses, it would have been impossible for the Mr. Weasley to depict Harry's Uncle's house from the other ones.

After pulling up the _perfectly_ even driveway and stopping the car, the doors on either side of Ginny flew open and Hermione and Ron ran out. Out on the perfectly angled porch sat Harry, who jumped to his feet at seeing his two best friends racing up to meet him. Hermione immediately ran up to him and suffocated him in a hug, until the fact that air was a necessity came to mind and she released him. Ron took a more subtle approach, he clapped Harry on the back, puffing out his chest and doing his best to look "macho". However, he was quickly deflated as Hermione burst into giggles at the way Ron looked.

Ginny made her way to Harry, an easy smile on her face. She still liked Harry, very much actually, but her "elbow in the butter dish" days were over . . . . for the most part. 

"Hi, Harry." She said in a friendly voice. "It's nice to see you again."

"Gin!" said Harry. "Are you sure this is my little Gin?" he teased.

"The one and only." She laughed, and before she could think twice about it, captured him in a hug, too quickly to develop any awkwardness. Harry was shocked at first, but then loosened up and hugged right back. Ginny pulled away after a few moments, fighting the ever present urge to blush. 

"Hey, come on you guys! Let's get the show on the road!" yelled Bill, who was quickly quieted sternly by Mrs. Weasley.

The four laughed and made there way to the car. Harry prepared to slide in after Ron, but Ginny pulled him back, shoving Hermione in. 

Harry gave her a questioning look to which she replied. "I will not have them exchanging stupid looks and childish blushes across me, the ride here was unbearable.

Harry laughed and then hopped into the car, patting the seat next to him. Ginny batted her eyelashes at him jokily and got in, closing the car door after she was safely inside.

The car started with a jolt, Ginny looked up to see a large, purple face plastered to an upstairs window, peering suspiciously down at them. "To the borough!" Mr. Weasley yelled, before they pelted off down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK, so, tell me what you think of it so far! My friend read it(who is also a very well known author on this site) and she loved it, but I would really like your opinion. Yes! I WANT YOU!......to review. Lol. *points to "uncle same" sign behind her, with "to review" written on loose leaf and taped over "join the army"

Hehe. Anyway, Yes, I would REALLY appreciate it if you reviewed, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE no flames. I shall crush all flames beneath my feet and FLUSH THEM DOWN THE TOILET!! MWAHAHAHAHA! But, if you really think it stinks THAT bad. Lol.

Swing Heil

~~Randy~~


	2. Elaborate Tap Dancing

The group finally stopped in front of the rickety Weasley house that much resembled the leaning tower of Pisa, though a whole lot shabbier and with a door handle that bit you if you grabbed it to hard. Oh, and it didn't greatly resemble a large layer cake . . . .at least not as much. 

Ginny got out of the car and deeply bowed, showing Harry the way out. He laughed heartily and climbed out, nodding to her regally before they both chuckled and walked to the trunk of the car. Ginny took the liberty of pushing past Harry exaggeratedly and bewitching his luggage to float up in the air, and zoom inside the house. Unfortunately, at that period of time, doors were, believe it or not, in use, and the large trunk burst through the wooden door, leaving a gaping and rigid hole in the center of their door. 

Ginny's mouth swung open and she immediately began to bumble off excuses and try to hide her cherry red blush. Harry stared at the hole for a second, and then began to laugh. 

Really loud.

He kept on guffawing until Ginny looked at him fiercely with her hand on her hip and her toe tapping in an extremely annoyed manner. "Are you done yet, or do you need a few more minutes?"

"A few more minutes, please." Harry managed to get out before he collapsed in laughter again.

"Oh, that's _very _funny Mr. Potter. Excuse me if I don't join you in this _joyous merriment at the expense of others." Said Ginny in a tight, superior voice, trying to keep a small smile from creeping onto her face, which she was trying as hard as she could to contort into something resembling Professor McGonogall's. _

Harry straightened up slowly, sighing a happy sigh at the first time he had laughed like that in ages. "I'm sorry, Gin . . . .the look on your face was just so funny!" He began to laugh again but stopped when Ginny kicked him in the shin. He grinned mischievously at her and she smiled and wrinkled her small, pointed nose up pertly. "I _do _hope you aren't trying to start something, Mrs. Weasley. I happen to be quite the champion at professional kicking."

Ginny laughed. "As much as I'd _love to see your, I'm sure, _amazing _skill, I happen to be watching a fiasco about to happen."_

Harry turned around to see Ron about to cast a charm on Hermione's luggage to send it into the house. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill had already entered the house, Bill stopping and chuckling at the door before rolling his eyes and swiftly fixing it with a swish of his wand. Ron raised his arm, about to mutter the spell, when Hermione walked past him to go into the house and accidentally brushed up against his arm.

Ron started as he felt Hermione's skin touch his own, causing his wand to fly up and go into spasms, before landing on Hermione's trunk with a, "CRACK!", a flash of hot pink light, and as the blue smoke cleared Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron gaped at what they saw. Hermione's luggage had now sprouted two very chubby, very short legs. The trunk hopped up from its resting place and jumped out onto the dusty ground where it began to do elaborate tap dancing steps into the house.

"Right, then." Said Ron, his voice high and squeaky. "We should probably be going in now." He then began to walk as if he were running a marathon up to the house, Hermione catching up to him after a few seconds and calmly reassuring him that his mother would have no problem fixing her luggage. 

Ginny and Harry bit their lips as they tried to suppress their laughter and slowly walked up to the house, pushing the door open to reveal a scene Harry had never been able to forget. 

All around him there was magic; sweaters' knitting themselves, tomatoes slicing themselves, a radio in the far corner played a tune merrily but was slightly flat, due to the quality. The house smelled of must and old age, pillows that needed to be fluffed were covered in heavy particles of dust. Tacky fabrics covered the furniture and messy drawings of toads, wands, wizards, brooms, and other assorted magical things, no doubt drawn by all of the Weasley children at a young age, decorated the walls. Everywhere you looked something amazing was happening, and the wonder of it all made you believe if you didn't drink it all in at once it would suddenly vanish, leaving you with an empty feeling that you had missed your chance to explore the most wondrous world of all. Harry smiled, never as happy to be back. Ginny took Harry's arm and pulled him to the stairs, knowing he would never get anywhere if he stood there gaping at everything for years and years. 

Ron and Hermione were at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them. Ron's blush had faded a shade lighter, but he was sweating profusely at the way Hermione's hand hung so close to his. 

"We wanted to make sure you guys weren't out there snogging." Joked Hermione playfully. 

"Naw, we're saving that for tonight." Harry said laughing.

"Oh but, Harry, I don't think I can wait any longer, lets begin right now." Said Ginny, faking a breathy voice.

"_Yes, my darling._" Harry said in the same breathy way, grabbing her around the waist and bending down as if to kiss her.

"OH MY GOD! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" yelled Ron, separating the two by physical means, mainly by throwing Harry out of the way angrily. 

"Oh, _shut up_! We were joking. Honestly, Ron, you can be so dim witted! Strike that, you're _always dim witted!" Said Ginny, wondering how Ron could be so horribly stupid and oblivious to the happenings around him sometimes. But then again, there was something about the way Harry's arm had held her so strongly, so protectively._

_What am I, four? There was nothing about the way Harry behaved than playful acting! Just get that through your thick skull! _Ginny yelled to herself, disgusted at the way she was _still _pining after Harry like a lost puppy dog. 

Ginny and Harry made their way upstairs, walking in silence for the most part. Ron and Hermione were light years behind them, each one "accidentally" bumping into the other every three seconds, blushing profusely, and mumbling incoherent apologies that weren't meant or accepted in any way at all. Harry turned back around, chuckling to himself after watching Ron stare hungrily at Hermione, then Hermione suddenly turning around and meeting his gaze to which he jumped back, fell down the stairs, and ripped his pants.

Hermione, of course, rushed down the stairs after him, helping him up and forcing herself not to look at the large whole showing his "Nelson the 3 Year Old Sorcerer" boxers, all the while stifling a great bit of laughter threatening to erupt from her mouth. The two walked off to find Ron's mother, the inevitable explaining of just _how _he got the rip in his pants soon to come.

"_What_ are we going to do with those two?" Harry muttered to Ginny as they neared the top of the stairs.

"I was thinking, lock them in a broom closet together and not let them out until I hear some _serious _snogging." Ginny replied jokingly.

"You know, that's not a half bad idea." Harry teased back as they both stepped onto the third floor landing.

Ginny led Harry to a slightly larger room than Ron's first one, having been previously owned by Percy. Two twin beds were set up on both sides of the room, and two rickety desks stood with shabby lamps on them to use for studying. Ron's empty dresser, prepared for Harry's things to go into, was next to the door and a closet had been magically produced and now held all of Ron's clothes. Posters of the Chudley Cannons filled the slightly peeling walls, framed, scribbled artwork of a four year old Ron hung next to Ron's desk. A picture of the "Golden Trio" was displayed on the wall next to a small picture of Hermione, on which little hearts were drawn in the four corners. Books, magazines, and fly-away papers littered the floor. 

"I know it's not much, but for now, it'll be home." Said Ginny, trying to sweep some of the mess under Ron's bed sheepishly.

"No, it's wonderful." Said Harry, marveling at the strongest feeling of home he had felt in the longest time.

"I'm sure mom'll make Ron clean up his half of the dump sometime soon at least. I think this is the part where I leave you to unpack and get settled." Ginny said, gesturing to where Harry's trunk lay on his bed, bending the weak structure of the mattress to an alarming position. "If you need anything, I'll just be in my room. Well, my and Hermione's room for the time being. Or maybe it's _Hermione _and _I_ . . . . .Oh I don't know, you'll have to ask the human dictionary after she and Ron quit making googly eyes at one another and make it past the third stair." She pointed at what used to be Ron's room, but was now painted a light orange and pictures of famous poets adorned the walls. 

"Thanks, Gin." Said Harry, and Ginny left to go to her room. I mean, her and _Hermione's room. _

Harry walked over to his trunk and had just gotten the lid open when Ron stumbled into the room, his head hung low. He collapsed onto the bed and stared blankly up at the Chudley Cannon's poster that hung on his ceiling. In it stood a boy about 18 with dark brown, almost black hair, bright blue eyes, and jaw that jutted out fiercely. Under him it had the name, _Robert Minion, and in the background tiny quidditch players from the boy's own team flew around on tiny broomsticks, throwing a tiny auburn ball to and fro, protecting others from two small death black balls, and a girl with, it appeared to be, long blonde hair hovered above them before racing off to catch a miniscule fleck of gold, darting everywhere amazingly quick._

"So . . . ." began Harry, not able to resist the temptation.

"Did Hermione get a good look at your butt?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK, so, I hope I didn't fail miserably at this chapter. Before my computer was being all screwy….but I forgave it, and it's back to normal, which is a good thing. Where am I going with this? Anyway, I was really worried about this but my beta reader (and my best friend) read it and she loved it, and she is an amazing writer so HA! Once again, where is this going? Anyway, I guess I'm just tired because it is only Monday and I have four more days of school and that's just phooey. So, I say goody bye, and if I knew how to do it all cool in those languages like the Von Trapp family I would. But sadly, I have no skills.

Oh, one more thing.

REVIEW!!! REVIEW YOUR BUTTS OFF! YOU MUST REVIEW, YOU HAVE AN OBLIGATION HERE! 

Hehe, shout out to my bud who just joined, Lauren!

Swing Heil

~~Randy~~


	3. Fruity Aroma

Ginny flopped down on her mussed and well worn twin sized bed. She buried her face in the sweet smelling sheets that still clung to the fragrance of her kiwi lemon body wash she had used last night in the shower. She lay there for a few minutes, not looking up when she heard soft footsteps enter the room and the door close quietly. She heard the bed adjacent to her creak as a body sunk into its neatly made covers. 

"Ginny, I'm far too impatient to _wait _for you to look up. So get your face out of those grimy sheets and let's talk." said Hermione, giving an order, not a suggestion. 

Ginny sighed heavily one more time, taking a last whiff of the sweet, fruity aroma. She sat up and leaned her back against the bright orange walls that were softened by a creamy white mixed into them. She adjusted her body so she was plenty comfortable and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Well?" Ginny said, grinning widely at what was sure to be something Hermione was _dying _to say.

"Ginny. . . . . .your brother has the _cutest _butt!" Hermione squealed, her head leaning against the wall as her face took on a dreamy state, no doubt imagining her one last glimpse at Ron's boxers before Mrs. Weasley frowned disapprovingly at her youngest son and fixed them so that not even one stitch was out of place. 

Ginny's face contorted in a mix of pain and disgust. "Oh, _Hermione, _NOOOOOO!! Oh…..NO! _Ewwwww_….._ew!ew!ew!ew!ew! _I tolerate your incessant swooning over my brother, I put up with your rants about how he can look _so_ good yet _so_ messy, I _even _live with your constant moaning over the way his eyes sparkle in the sunlight. But I _draw the line at comments about my brother's personal_......._belongings!_" Ginny stated, jabbing her finger every now and then in direction Hermione to prove a particularly passionate point she was making. 

"GINNY! Keep your voice down! Do you _know _who is in the room _right across _from us?!?" Hermione hissed, her voice panicked and urgent.

"Gee, I don't know.....the muffin man?" Ginny shot back, rolling her eyes.

"No! You're brother!" Hermione said, totally missing Ginny's obvious sarcasm.

"Oh stop being so paranoid. The faster he finds out you two are both gaga over each other, the better." said Ginny, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, let's not talk about this anymore. Let's talk about _you _and _Harry!_" Hermione said, immediately making her eyes wide and her ears leaned forward, yearning for information.

"Gosh, Hermione! I didn't think you were the gossip type, why, you look so eager I'm surprised you don't have a pencil and pen ready to take notes!" Ginny criticized parentally.

"Don't change the subject, Ginny." said Hermione, now smiling greatly at the young red head across from her.

"Listen, there is _nothing _going on between Harry and I. We're just friends, and that's _all _we'll _ever _be." Ginny said, hoping to stamp out any hope Hermione had as well as any of her own. Deep inside her there was still that one glimmer of faith that one day Harry would realize he loved her. And even though she knew it was stupid, the only choice she had was to ride it out as long as she needed to until it was completely diminished.

Hermione waved her comment of exasperatedly. "Oh, don't give me _that! _I _saw _the way he was holding you downstairs! There was _something _there, I _know _it!"

Ginny wanted to scream and jump up and down yelling, "_I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!_" But too many days hanging around Hermione and sooner or later common sense kicks in. "No, Hermione, what you saw was two _acquaintances _sharing a laugh and making their friend and brother look like a retard. That's _it, _so forget about it. Because there was _nothing _there, ok?"

Hermione gave her a look and rolled her eyes. "OK, for _now _I'll let you be, but only because we have to go down for dinner. But trust me, this is _far _from done."

Ginny sighed and stood up. "I better get changed for dinner then, if we're eating out on the porch like last time, I think I'll wear something a bit more comfortable. One can never forget the tight, swade pants splitting down the middle when you bend over to pick up your wand." Ginny faked a nostalgic look and Hermione joined her at the closet. 

Ginny pulled on a pair or comfortable jean shorts with a button-down, checkered, white and black shirt on top. She pulled her frightfully thick hair up into a pony tail and proceeded in smoothing down her covers while Hermione searched through her own horrifyingly neatly packed clothes for something to wear. She finally decided on some khaki capris and a waist long shirt that hugged her smoothly and was white that said in neat red letters, "_Books build character._"

They both walked quickly out of the room and bounded downstairs, coming to a halt in the kitchen. Harry was seen through the window outside, setting out silverware and dishes on the table. Ron stood at the kitchen counter helping his mother sort all the food cooking and for some...er....burning. 

"Need any help mom?" Ginny asked lightly, chuckling lightly at the chaos that always surrounded her mother when she was cooking for company. 

Her mother didn't look up from where she was directing a macaroni and cheese dish away from the dangerously close to tipping lemonade. "Oh, yes, dear! It would be _wonderful _if you could just help me by carrying all this food out to the table." The lemonade pitcher fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces, yellow liquid spreading along the floor rapidly. Muttering something about, "_Marie Johnson makes it look so easy in her 'Witches Model Home" magazine, doesn't she?"_  Mrs. Weasley repaired the broken pitcher with a swish of her wand and with another flick the lemonade was vacuumed right back into the pitcher, sparkling clean.

Ginny and Hermione quickly grabbed two of the biggest platters each and carefully balanced them on each arm and carried them out the door to the back porch. Ginny lay them onto the table, her hands wobbling hard as she slid the platters neatly in the center of all the dishes. Hermione did the same and they both began to head back inside for more dishes. Harry had moved around to the side of the house to pick a nice bouquet of flowers for the delicate vase that lay empty on the table. 

Soon the food was all set up, the kitchen in order, flowers set, and everyone seated. They all dug in to their food, especially Ron who was envied horribly by their mother for his incredibly fast metabolism. Ginny sat across from Harry, making small talk with him occasionally over the roar of everyone else at the table. Ginny bit her lip for a second, making up her mind. Under the table she began moving her bare foot diligently towards Harry's leg, his calf exposed due to his wearing baggy shorts.

Her toe touched his skin and Ginny had to suppress a horrible fit of laughter at his reaction. He started quickly and before she could think twice she began to slowly stroke his leg up and down with her toe, all the while acting totally comfortable, as if nothing were happening. She was even engrossed in a conversation with Hermione about S.P.E.W. She watched as Harry's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he gulped nervously, glancing around to see if anyone noticed his sudden change in state, which luckily no one did. 

Ginny slowly slid her foot away from Harry's leg, not noticing the slightly disappointed look in his eyes. Her heart was pounding, she had _never _done anything like that before, and the feeling she got was one of extreme fear, and extreme pleasure. They finished eating with no other major mishaps or adventures. The dishes and left over food was cleared away, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in two comfortable lawn chairs in the yard, Bill stood in the yard, looking up at the sky, Ron and Hermione huddled by the lawn gnomes, each time giggling together as one popped up and scowled at them. 

Ginny and Harry stood together under the porch roof. Harry working up the nerve to ask her about the "under-the-table" incident, and Ginny trying to figure up a way to avoid the topic. Harry was also having trouble keeping his eyes from staring at Ginny's long, lightly freckled, and bare legs. Every time they rubbed up against one another, or crossed in front of her, his eyes would follow every angle. 

Finally, he said, "Ginny, why did you rub your foot up against by leg during dinner?"

Ginny swallowed, trying her best to look sincere she said, "Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I didn't even notice I was doing it, I'll be sure to be more careful next time."

"Oh, it's not that I minded, I just didn't know….er…." Harry began then trailed off, not understanding why suddenly, as he remembered Ginny's touch, he couldn't remember what he was saying let alone his own name. 

The moment that came after that was extremely awkward and seemed to last an eternity before Ron and Hermione came running up to them , their faces glowing with merriment. 

"Hey guys," said Ron. "You up for a game of quidditch?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK, so, that was chapter 3. yes, yes it was. Hopefully it wasn't horrible and I won't be shunned into the corners of darkness. Lol. Anyway, I tried and hopefully you all will simply love it.

Now, what am I forgetting? Oh yeah.

PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW!!! IT'S MY PAPA, HE'S BLIND AND MY MAMA DOESN'T HAVE ANY LIMBS!!!

Swing Heil

~~Randy~~


End file.
